Weak and Powerless
by Amaro
Summary: Those who cannot remember the past are condemed to reapeat it. These words were true for Kai Hiwatari after an acident steals his strength and leaves him blind in the shadows. Now its up to a certian neko jin to save him... KaixRei [finished]
1. Hidden Ambition

Weak and Powerless  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. An annoying sound rang through the air. Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that noise? A sterile clean smell was enough to prick anyone's noise.   
  
"Kai?" A soft voice asked. "Kai, are you waking up?" The comforting voice came back again. [Who is that? Wait that's my name...Kai], felt lifeless, in mass oblivion. [Was this death?]   
  
"Rei?" The answer came solemnly. "What happened?"  
  
[flashback]  
  
New York City  
  
"Come on Kai, let go for a walk." Rei asked the lone wolf boy smiling contently, whilst staring out the window at the city lights.  
  
With the finals being over, and everything restored to normal, it had been time for the Bladebreakers to have a vacation. It had been partially Max's idea for he wanted to go back and visit with both his parents. However Mr. Dickinson, had second the notion, for it would give the head office of the BBA a chance to question them about the World Championships. To learn what really happened with the mysterious bitbeasts and Dr. Zaggart.   
  
Tyson jumped on the idea to travel again, and the others hadn't disagreed. Kai had been reluctant at first, saying it wasn't a good idea and they should remain in Japan to train. His vote was outnumbered and atlas he decided to come, 'someone had to baby-sit them.'  
  
They had all spent the day at the BBA where they were still trying to recover the lost rock. After that the Tate's had taken them out for dinner and then they had all the returned to the hotel.   
  
"Come on Kai." Rei asked again, disturbing the gray-eyed boy from his thoughts.  
  
"You going for a walk?" Tyson asked eating an apple in the doorway.  
  
"Yep." Rei grinned.  
  
"Can we come?" Asked Hilary appearing behind Tyson, with Max in tow.   
  
"Um..." Rei hesitated then watching Kai who hadn't yet opened his eyes. "Actually it looks like it's just us." He sighed. Kai still remained motionless. Sitting cross-legged on the bed and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.   
  
"Great! I always wanted to see Central Park at night!" Hilary grinned then grabbing Tyson's arm she dragged him down the hall with the other's following.   
  
Outside the air was cool and damp, but it didn't seem to bother the bladers who walked briskly across the road, heading for the large park.   
  
"Where Kenny?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"He stayed behind, something about finally installing solitaire." Max laughed bringing his hands up by his mouth so he could rub them together and warm them by his breath.   
  
Hilary was finding it easier to keep her hands warm by holding Tyson's who didn't seem to object, with a sly grin. Rei didn't seem to mind the cold as the four made their way to the park.   
  
It was silent for a long time in the park. Hilary and Tyson went in search of hot chocolate and roasted peanuts, whereas Max and Rei were curious about some action they noticed on the other side of the park.   
  
"Sounds like something's wrong." Rei remarked as they approached the destination.   
  
"Yea, we should go check it out!" Max agreed and quickened his pace when he heard a noise that sounded, dangerously close to someone in pain.   
  
The sight that befell them was not pleasant. This section of the park happened to fade into a not so great part of town. Therefore it attracted a lot of cruel, intentionally harmful people. Several guys stood around a kid, taunting, and kicking him every one and a while if he tried to get away. Laughter from over the crest of a small hill hinted the others were available for back up.   
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Rei angrily as he rushed to the startled kid.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Replied a tall, gruff guy coolly.  
  
"You're hurting an innocent kid. I have something to say about it." Rei snapped as Max approached the scene more cautiously wishing Tyson and Hilary hadn't left. "Just leave him alone or-"  
  
"Or what, you'll get us good?" They laughed noticing Rei's considerably small size, opposed to their strong builds.   
  
"I just might." He smirked, reaching swiftly for his beyblade.   
  
"So you beyblade do you?" Asked the guy supposed to be the leader. "Well then why don't we beybattle he kid's fate?" He said smoothly pulling out a rough, yet deadly looking blade.   
  
"You're on!" Max spoke up, relieved that they could solve this without fighting. "But I promise you Draciel and Driger won't be a walk in the park." Max smiled slightly at his pun.   
  
"Let it Rip!" Rei, Max and two of the other guys yelled.   
  
"Draciel!"  
  
"Driger! Waste no time!" Both bladers went immediately on the offense, targeting the enemies at once. Just as the battle could have ended, other's sent their beyblades into the action. The numbers had grown while they hadn't been paying attention. In the dark, the grimy figures seemed even more menacing. Even if the two Beybladers had to have taken on a hundred other beyblades, at this caliber, it was no problem for the two champions, who easily focused their skill into their intentions.   
  
Soon the ground was littered with either broken or defeated blades.   
  
"Alright now hand us the boy." Rei said catching Driger easily in his right gloved-hand. "Remember our deal."  
  
"I don't think I do." The leader laughed gruffly, as Max turned and realized in their confidence on winning the battle they had regretfully failed to keep their guard up and were now surrounded. At least the little boy had gotten away.   
  
"Um…Rei?" Max asked backing into the ebony haired boy.  
  
"It's ok Max." Rei tired to reassure the younger blader as he, himself was loosing hope. He usually stood as the tallest but now the gruff gangsters had the advantage as they dwarfed the two Bladebreakers.   
  
"Let's cut off his girlie hair!" One guy laughed as he coughed from drinking.  
  
"Oh and the blondie, lets use him for entertainment." Both boys clenched their fists knowing that their blades wouldn't come in handy in the new situation.   
  
"Don't let them know you're scared." Rei whispered under his breath to Max who was trembling, "they want to see fear."  
  
"Well they got their wish." Max replied with a dishearten voice, as he tried to block out the inevitable.  
  
"Let it Rip!" Came an aggressive yet welcomed voice. Rei and Max, back to back were anticipating the first punch when they heard the voice of their leader. Using his blade as a distraction, Kai leaped from a tree into the middle of the action. Catching Dranzer in his right hand he pocketed the beyblade and turned to face the ringleader.   
  
"Do you mind!" He smirked with a hint of growing aggression. "These happened to be my teammates." He growled.   
  
"Kai!" Rei cried with relief. Then turned to reassure and signal Max to begin fighting their way out.   
  
The scene turned to chaos as the three Bladebreakers began a difficult fight, for their lives. Rei was doing his best to only manipulate self-defense techniques, however when he spun around to observe Max's progress, he discovered that the younger boy was facing a dilemma. Never having a chance such as this, Max was unsure and under confident of his absent fighting skills. He was forced to accept his punishment without any other choice before him. Rei swerved away from a poorly aimed punch and rushed to the blond boy's assistances. Max smiled weakly to Rei and whispered under his breath.  
  
"Thanks, I thought I was a goner."  
  
"Don't talk like that, lets get out of here." Rei failed to return the smile as he planned their escape route.   
  
Meanwhile, the one, who was thought to never interfere with someone else's problems to save his life, was fighting for Max and Rei's. Taunting the older boys, he appeared to dance as he dodged and retaliated on the drunken crowd in equal measure.   
  
"Hey there big shot! Think you can take us all on!" One guy asked almost doubled over, breathing heavily with the scent of alcohol clouding the air. Kai smirked and made a gesture as if to nod. Then he closed in, placing some fancy footwork, followed by a punch to the nose, which left the idiot grounded.   
  
"Good enough answer?" He asked the heavy, unconscious boy.   
  
"You won't get away with that!" His 'friends' shouted and lunged for the blue haired boy. Kai, who was expecting the ambush, was able to dodge the attack catching three of them behind, allowing them to collapse over their fallen ally.   
  
"Dare to try that again?" He turned casually to his sobering victims.   
  
Realizing the actual fight going on, the others were quickly regaining their stances. They now felt it was their turn to grin, for in all the chaos, Kai had failed and overlooked one forgotten factor. They had weapons.   
  
Rei took the lead having Max follow closely behind him in order to shield the scared boy. Just when it seemed possible that there was an opening was before them, one of the overly aggressive boys would block it taunting the two and throwing punches, and whatever else they could muster. Somewhere behind him, the obsidian haired boy heard Kai. Relieved to know he was alright, his feelings quickly changed when he heard him cry out with pain close by. At last an opening was found as the gang was dispersing. Rei hurriedly pushed Max free of the fight but went to find Kai amongst the pandemonium.   
  
Crimson blood was flowing down Kai's left shoulder. His only comfort for the wound was the person who had slit him, had not only lost his knife, but his consciousness as well, the owner of the knife now lay bleeding from a minor wound to his head. The blue haired boy was presently not only able to use his fists, but his worthwhile acquired weapon. He chose to use it lightly though, not wanting to cause any accidental fates. However despite all his determination, the confusion was taking it's toll. He was growing tired and agitated from his efforts. It was then that he felt a hand grip his pained shoulder, out of sheer desperation he whipped around and slashed up the boys face. His eyes widened and his stomach turned when he felt his repercussions. Warm blood now ran down the pale face of his charcoal haired teammate. Rei looked as if he too would be sick as he brought a shaking hand to his face and felt the deep gash on his cheek.   
  
"Kai." He whispered. That's when Kai gave in. He grew confused, and filled with pain. It didn't take long for the gangsters to realize this, as he stumbled after dropping the knife. They crowed around him, not feeling Rei was any longer a threat they disregarded the shaking boy, but instead turned their attentions to revenge.   
  
Rei was exhausted from the fight and in pain from the blood. He fell to his knees finding it impossible to regain his footing to help his doomed leader. "Kai." He whispered again.  
  
Hilary and Tyson were chatting, finding much comfort in one another's company. It was Hilary who first noticed something was wrong. From their view they saw Max lying forgotten on the ground, Rei on all fours and a crowd of laughing aggressive men surrounding what she hoped wasn't Kai. Tyson and Hilary rushed to help praying they weren't to late, but by the time they got there, the older boys had at last grown tired of the upheaval and had left to find entertainment in other ways.   
  
Max groaned and got to his feet. First he noticed Rei, shaking on his hands and knees, then his eyes traveled past him to a mangled body lying lifelessly on the blood stained grass.   
  
"No..." He whispered.  
  
"Max! Max! Max, what happened?" Hilary cried, tears rolling down her face, as she understood that the answer would not be good. Tyson had gone to help Rei to his feet, but Rei had immediately sought out Kai and rushed to his side. The other followed but unlike Rei they were unable to stomach the sight, which held them away a few feet.  
  
Rei grabbed Kai's right hand between his own and quickly checked for a pulse. At first the hand felt cold with no sign of life, but than slowly every few seconds there was a dull thud. Like a candle in the wind, it seemed ready to die at any given moment. Kai hung desperately to life.   
  
Rei tried over and over again to wake him up that night, however Kai hadn't awoken then and wouldn't for at least another month.  
  
[/flashback]  
  
"There was a fight," Rei replied tearfully. "It was big. It almost got the best of you." Rei cringed remembering the night. "And it was my fault."  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and they flinched at the light.   
  
"What kind of fight?" He asked with little emotion.  
  
"Max and I had been walking when we thought we heard someone. We had a beybattle and tried to help this boy who was surrounded by a whole bunch of local New York City kids. We won but they decided to fight us instead, that's when you came." Rei spared him the details as he reached for Kai's cold hand, studying his gray eyes closely. "I'm sorry." Kai never responded. 


	2. Chosen Fate

Chapter Two  
  
Rei leaned outside the door taking in deep breath in order to prevent the many of timed tears. He was  
  
emotionally drained. The last month had been hard for the usually clam sensible boy. He had been miserable after what had happened to Kai and spent hours locked away from the world debating his faults. He felt ill with guilt, but also with another feeling. Something he was unable to remember. He got the feeling every time he thought of how Kai had come to help him and Max, and again when Kai had just woken up. The feeling where he wanted to praise Kai, to make him feel appreciated and warm. Of course Rei being the most intellectual knew what the feeling was, but that thought didn't comfort him much.  
  
"Is he awake?" Hilary asked bounding down the hall with presents in hand. A smiling Tyson followed her with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sorry Rei as soon as she heard the doctors talking about Kai Hiwatari I couldn't get her to stay still. She said she 'had' to come and see him." Tyson explained in front of him.  
  
"How is he?" Hilary asked her voice full of concern. "What do the doctors think? How are you? Have you eaten recently?" She asked with both cheerfulness and sorrow. Rei smiled at her.  
  
"He's sleeping, the doctors are going to X-ray his lungs later, I'm fine and no." He laughed answering her questions with much less speed than she has asked them.  
  
Nodding she reached into a gift basket and pulled out a box of chocolates then making sure Tyson was occupied by a poster of the human stomach on the wall she handed them to Rei.  
  
"Just don't tell Tyson, he was begging for then earlier." She told him lowering her voice, and sounding serious. Rei agreed and the three walked down the hall to the lobby to talk more.  
  
"Hey! Rei!" Max jumped up and hugged the dark haired boy. "How you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine Max." Rei laughed then sat down and opened the box of chocolates, which Tyson was now eyeing hungrily.  
  
Rei was happy to see that Max had healed fine. Both boys had been in pretty rough shape when the ambulance had at last come to pick up their fallen leader. Max had a black eye, a sprained wrist and several large welts, bruises and cuts all over him. Rei thanked his skills at self-defense, for he had come out of the fight nearly safe. The only troubled injury was the long slash across his face, which he had yet to tell anyone what had actually happened. The cut was rather clean but deep, and was now beginning to scar over. It caused Rei to flinch whenever he caught sight of it, for it made him think of his mistake and how Kai had paid for it.  
  
"Bladebreakers to Rei! Hey Rei!" Rei hadn't realized just how lost in his thoughts he was until he realized both Tyson and Max were standing over him, with eyes for his food. The four of them shared the present initially for Kai, talking about nothing in particular, while waiting for the doctor's word.  
  
Apparently Kai was recovering. He had punctured his right lung, which was now hopefully healing, dislocated his shoulder, broken his arm and damaged his left knee pretty bad. In the end it appeared easier to list the things that had not been damaged opposed to his injuries. Hilary, Tyson and Max left shortly after dinner time, saying that they promised Kenny they would report back to him, for he had been at home for the day.  
  
Hilary left the gift basket with Rei and made him promise to give it to the injured boy.  
  
As much as Rei appreciated his friends, he was pleased to be once again alone to go visit Kai.  
  
Kai was staring out the window when Rei later returned to his room that night. He placed the present from  
  
Hilary on the table next to the hospital bed and followed Kai's gaze out into the cool, early spring, Japanese night. Kai seemed so much at peace, as his features appeared relaxed, an expression Kai hardly showed, however Rei knew better. He knew that Kai was weakened by the last month and had hardly any energy to hold such an expression at all.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai." Rei tried again. Though he knew in his heart that it would be along time before Kai would forgive what had happened. He remained silent, still gazing out the window longingly.  
  
Rei pitied the boy then felt anger when he realized that he should never pity Kai; he hated sympathy. Rei just wished he could hold Kai and tell him everything would be all right. However he wasn't even sure if that was the truth.  
  
The golden-eyed boy sat down in the chair next to the bed watching Kai. He knew very well now of what he felt whenever his gaze encountered the slate haired patient. Seeing Kai like this, peaceful and rested made the feeling stronger.  
  
Kai appeared so vulnerable and fragile, his once toned arms and chest, bare now, lacked their usual strength, however he still tried to wear a fair layer of pride. Which Rei decided he wore well, giving the gray eyed-boy an honorable appearance, that Rei was pleased to see he could maintain. His blue shark fins were absent from his pale, smooth face, instead he wore a determined light that burned within his silver depths, acting to bring confidence just as the markings had.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kai's rasp voice startled Rei from his daydream.  
  
"Um," Rei pondered the truth, then sighed in defeat. "I figured someone had to keep an eye on you. Didn't want you to get yourself into trouble." Rei didn't quite lie, but he didn't tell Kai the whole truth.  
  
"You don't have to keep an eye on me," Kai stated coldly raising his eye contact away from Rei's. "You can leave anytime."  
  
Rei's amber gaze was startled, as he felt the hurtful repercussions of Kai's frame of mind. He felt slightly rejected, which made him regret his feelings towards the slated hair boy, whom he had come to see in a different perspective.  
  
"I know I was just-"  
  
"What? Trying to help? Well I don't need it. Just leave me alone!" Kai retaliated without mercy.  
  
"If that's how you feel Kai," Rei stood up; hurt dancing in his rich golden eyes which fell to the floor. Reaching for the door handle he allowed his fingertips to brush it before giving Kai a last glance, hoping maybe he would change his mind.  
  
Kai had returned to staring out the window, so the obsidian haired boy just sighed and let himself out.  
  
Kai was left in his silent solitude to resent his words. Why had he told Rei to leave? He questioned himself, feeling alone in his private dark room. Because he couldn't show emotion? That was Kai's problem he couldn't show others he was weak, especially not Rei. He didn't want Rei to think lesser of him, and therefore, must stay strong.  
  
His cold shadowy eyes surveyed the scenario. He brought his right arm to his bare chest to study the intravenous network. His gaze followed many cords and tubes until they rested on an electronical box that was keeping track of his medical condition. The life support, the key to which he knew decided wither or not he lived or died, to what he must rely on in order to maintain life. Shaking his head he rested his left hand on the place where Rei had been resting. It was still warm. Kai's throat tightened when he realized just how helpless he had become. Alone and helpless…  
  
Outside Rei took one last look up at Kai's window then headed in the direction of the Kinomiya dojo, feeling unwanted. Overhead a cold wind blew, indicating that rain would fall presently.  
  
"It's time for you check-up Mr. Hiwatari," a kind, gentle voice sang to him. "To make sure all is well."  
  
Kai at first ignored Rose, his patient, warm hearted nurse, as he watched an unstable silhouette disembark towards the outside world, away from the sterile hospital lifestyle, and soulless jerks like Kai. At least that's what he felt he was. However with every graceful step of the charcoal haired boy, he carried with him Kai's heart, for he longed to leave what he was condemned to and go home with Rei.  
  
"Kai? Did you hear me?" The nurse asked placing down a tray of food and removing the previous uneaten meal with a scowl. She then took out an instrument used for checking his blood pressure and worked her way around the bed to Kai's monitor.  
  
"You must eat son," she explained with a furrowed brow filled with concern as she read the results of Kai's condition. "Or else you levels with continue to drop," She reprimanded the emotionless boy.  
  
"Has he been by often?" Kai asked referring to Rei.  
  
"Who?" The nurse asked absently. "The lad with raven hair?"  
  
Kai nodded in response his gaze still fixed beyond the window.  
  
"Everyday. He has hardly left you side, since you arrived in attentive care from New York. In fact this is the first night I've seen him leave." Rose paused. "Is something the matter?" She asked watching Kai carefully.  
  
His gaze dropped to his hands, which were clenched by her words.  
  
How was it that the last time he could recall, he was strong and stable, forced to be willing and prepared to take on anything? Now… he was weak, shaken and powerless to his unconfident thoughts. He flexed his right arm gingerly, trying not to flinch from pain. There was muscle, but it was downgraded, wasted from a month without use. He shut his eyes holding back an involuntarily wave of emotion, as the nurse gave him a shot after checking his heart rate. Things were looked bleak. He couldn't do anything for himself. He was useless, and it hurt, to know the only one that cared about him had just been rejected. It hurt... that emptiness of lost strength and the feeling of being incapable.  
  
Why had he done it in the first place? He asked himself for what seemed to be the millionth time. Why hadn't he left the room that night, leaving in search of Rei?  
  
He glanced out the window again, as if the answer was there for him to see. But it wasn't. The answer lived just outside Kai's helpless reach.  
  
He could hardly remembered what happened that night almost a month ago. All he remembered was pain.  
  
"Send him away from now on." This was his burden and he would overcome it all on his own. He didn't need Rei loosing sleep over his problems.  
  
"Send who away dear?" Nor did he want Rei to see him like this anymore, so vulnerable and far to open for Kai's liking.  
  
"The boy with black hair." Kai paused making sure that this was really what he wanted. "Tell him to stop coming by." It wasn't. 


	3. Consumed by Love

Chapter Three  
  
"Hey Rei!" Tyson called out gleefully. "Drat! I guess I owe you five bucks Max!" He again shouted, this time over his shoulder to the younger blond boy who grinned at Rei.  
  
Rei sighed inwardly, gently sliding the dojo door closed behind him. He left his fingers to sadly trace the frame, as his eyes remained low, shaken from holding back painful tears. It was only when he felt Max's kind touch on his right shoulder did he look up.  
  
"Tyson bet me five bucks that you forgot where he lived." Max smiled again his shining blue eyes never faltering. Rei envied that look, for the young boy always wore an expression of optimism and happiness. He never seemed to be imprinted by suffering though Rei knew this was untrue, it was just Max could honestly say he knew love, it was what had shaped his persona.   
  
Rei knew what love was. His 'family' at home in China 'loved' him. However it wasn't the same. Rei hardly remembered any parental love and couldn't honestly say he felt the same about anyone there. Max held love in his eyes, with every smile he graced one with you could tell Max knew love.  
  
Tyson knew love, he had Hilary. For about a year now, Tyson was endured by Hilary's loyal presence. They knew what love was.  
  
Rei remembered love, but it was as if it was hard to recall. However lately it been taunting Rei. Every day now it seemed his mind would drift to the topic, and the more he looked around him, the more the dark haired boy saw the feeling surround him, but never quite penetrate whatever barrier he was unconscious of holding up.  
  
Rei smiled weakly back at Max. "No I remembered." Then turning to look at Tyson who was holding a plate of dinner he laughed. "Wow, your whole life savings gone because of me."  
  
~~  
  
The rain fell lightly, dampening the ebony bangs of the silhouette on the riverside. His knees were drawn up to his chest with his arms tightly securing the comfort he was desperately trying to hold close to him. The river flowed sluggishly in the cool, dark night.  
  
Dinner had been a pleasant affair. The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, had spent a normal evening of joking around and talking of beyblades and food. Rei had enjoyed the meal, feeling somewhat more complete to be included in yet another happy memory. However after dinner when Kenny and Max had gone home, and  
  
Hilary and Tyson for a walk. Rei had felt the loneliness wash over him like the ocean's tide, on the unsecured sand banks.  
  
He picked up a pebble and tossed it as sacrifice to the uncaring waters. Why did he feel this way? He asked himself. He was usually secure and satisfied by all his choices, but now uncertainty lingered everywhere. Poisoning his mind with its awful influences. He couldn't grasp at anything. Like sand it fell through his fingers whenever he had a fragmented thought. He knew he cared about Kai, probably more then he should, however he had no control of the feeling. Of course he cared for the other team members but not quite like this.   
  
[The knife slid carefully across his face leaving only a thin trickle of blood in its wake.]  
  
Rei raised his shaking hand to his face, tracing the forming scar across his right cheek. It had been his fault for what had happened to Kai. He had taken Kai off his guard and had therefore weakened his advances. He had single handily destroyed the frosted, gray-eyed boy that fateful night. That alone made Rei quiver, flinching inwardly on his grand mistake. Even as cold hearted as Kai seemed, to bring pain to a team member had effect him in a horrible way, allowing his strength and confidence to collapse with his body, creating him the target for revenge. And what had Rei done? He asked himself shaking now from both pain and the cold. Nothing. He had done nothing after collapsing himself, but watch his faithful leader's downfall.  
  
Now Rei had been sent away, disregarded for his kindness, his help rejected by the one who toyed with his thoughts, aggressively seizing his heart and giving no mercy to Rei's endearing emotions. The lonely, pale face absent of it's strengthening blue markings, played around Rei's memories. Shaken by his helplessness  
  
Kai needed Rei more then anytime right now, even if the weakened boy did not know of it. Rei pictured him alone. The dark room closing in on him as he lay careless to his condition gazing into the cold night. His chest and arms would be bare, holding down the blanket that just hardly covered him. His meal would be uneaten like many others of the past and only the sound of the monitors would bring any comfort, which Rei knew he would reject as well. Kai believed he didn't need comfort, that he'd find it no-where for it hardly cared for a stranded boy amongst his darkness.   
  
Kai knew not of love. Nor had he ever.  
  
Rei seemed to sink lower into the grass, his throat tightening with the thoughts of Kai alone. It was then he decided that he didn't care what Kai thought of him. The amber-eyed boy cared for him and that's all that mattered. It would be selfish of him not to tend to Kai just for the mere reason the Kai would probably never return the care.  
  
Standing up his long hair, mildly tied back grasped at him. The weather had made several strands escape their confinement and now played around his shoulder, looking for Rei's embraced warm body. He took one last look at the river then quickly turned and walked the opposite direction of the dojo. He would be there for Kai, regardless of Kai's wishes.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I cannot let you pass. Its Mr. Hiwatari's wish not to let anyone of your description admitted to his room." Rei's heart fell from the words of the kind nurse. Kai didn't want him at all? Rei cried to himself, not caring that the nurse saw the look of absolute misery that drowned his normally shimmering golden eyes in the dark depths.  
  
"Why not?" Rei asked, his voice beginning to wavering.  
  
"I'm not sure son. He told me today at dinner, that he wanted you to no longer be concerned about his well being." She placed her hand on the sad boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry but it's my patient's recommendation and therefore I must follow his wishes, for security reasons."  
  
"Sorry to bother you Mam." Rei whispered his throat tight, making it hard for him to swallow. "I apologize for the inconvien-"  
  
"CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE!" A doctor shouted from down the hall making a distraction for both Rei and the nurse as they reacted to the emergency. "IT'S THE HIWATARI BOY!" Someone else shouted as doctors and nurses streamed from doors to rush to the problem. Rei was amongst them.  
  
Everyone was so concerned they hardly noticed the boy, clad in white himself, rushing to be by Kai's side. Rei's eyes met a horrible scene. Kai's eyes were lolling, staring blankly and rolling to the back. They were clouded over, dull with pain. Sweat streamed down his forehead and chest, as his knuckles grew white from clutching the bed sheets. Doctor's were at his side checking his technical condition, though to even the untrained eye one could tell things were going to be rough for the boy.  
  
"His levels are decreasing rapidly Doctor!" One shouted over the noise while others brought in potentially helpful items.  
  
Kai had begun to twitch feverishly.  
  
"He is having a seizure!" The doctor replied, eyes wide with frustration.  
  
"I don't understand," Rose, Kai's personal nurse was heard proclaiming. "His levels were lower then normal at dinner, but he seemed fine."  
  
Rei was stricken by these words. 'His levels were lower then normal,' Kai wasn't as fine as he liked to think he had been. Rei searched the room looking for some way to help. His gaze was stopped by a sight that took away his breath. The intravenous cords that had been keeping Kai alive had been pulled hastily from his arms leaving blood on his right arm, and his left fingertips. This meant that Kai had pulled them away himself.  
  
Rei reached for Kai's flinching right arm and cried out, "He's done it himself! It's the intravenous! He has pulled it loose on his own." All attention was brought to the fearful obsidian haired boy, his eyes large with panic.  
  
"Who let him in!" An angry voice shouted, as someone grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. Without thinking Rei spun around and struck him, however only enough to daze the man.  
  
"Listen to me!" Rei shouted again to the staring nurses and doctors. "He is without life support!" The minor nuisance of the boy was forgotten as all began working on calming down Kai and returning the network of artificial life to Kai's circulation.  
  
"Sir!" A nurse cried to whom seemed to be the main doctor. "He is still decreasing!" There was a pause. The wake before the storm, as all stared at the monitors then in one horrifying moment the gently beeping noise stopped all together as the line went flat.  
  
"He's flat-lining!"  
  
Chaos broke loose as medical equipment came desperately trying to 'jump-start' Kai's heart. Rei sank to his knees unable to contend with what he was possibly facing. The now unmovable boy's hand was cold in Rei's two as he leaned his head against the sheets quickly dampening the spot where his closed eyes rested.  
  
[Kai's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"You want me to be your team captain?" He had asked Mr. Dickinson, his eyes washing over Rei, Max and  
  
Tyson. "Listen I'm not you baby-sitter."  
  
"But Kai, we all sometimes sacrifice what we don't want to do the right thing, this team needs you."]  
  
And they had, never had such mixed feelings been brought to Rei until the day Kai was declared team leader.  
  
["Your giving up Rei?" The cold voice had rang in his ears. "You want Driger to end up like this?" Kai asked holding up Max's bitbeast-less beyblade. "If you give up or refuse to fight you will let us all down."]  
  
Rei didn't want to give up nor did he want to let Kai down.  
  
["No Rei! You can't fight! Not without your Driger!" Still Rei launched the Drigerless blade on the St. Shields in hopes of helping to save Kai's Dranzer. "You won't stand a chance. If you keep up like this you won't have anything left."]  
  
Kai had been wrong Rei would still have him, and he had had nothing to loose. He could always fight, anything to help out the one he loved.  
  
Love.  
  
Rei did know love.  
  
He knew it every time he was near Kai. That was the desperate feeling calling out to him, which was paining him so. That is why it would take everything to give up on the boy he took pride in calling his loyal captain.  
  
"Kai..." he whispered into the cold hand. "You can't leave me. Not now. Not here. Don't give up. It's not like you to refuse a fight." He paused sighing then smiling to himself. "The truth is I love you."  
  
"Doctor, I think I feel a pulse." The voice was hushed and surprised.   
  
The late evening went on from there until things were calmed enough for the attention to be returned to the exhausted boy resting by Kai's side.  
  
Kai had somehow managed to return from his lonely deathbed and after reconnecting him to life, it was said he would recover. Kai would live.  
  
~~  
  
"So do you understand the seriousness of your actions?" Rose questioned Rei outside Kai's silent room.  
  
Rei nodded feeling ashamed for tossing law aside to such measures. "I'm glad, because what this boy needs right now, is a loving hand like yours to reach out for him." She smiled at him, her eyes soft and warm. "I'll work things out with security, but no more playing doctor, alright?"  
  
Rei couldn't believe his ears. He wouldn't receive any punishment? "Thank you, very much. My greatest apologies."  
  
"Not to fear son, I see you have a strong connection with him." She winked then strode off down the hall preparing to discuss the problem of Rei and settle things with the staff.  
  
Rei stepped quietly into the room, closing the door careful behind him. His back was turned to Kai, he was startled greatly when all at once he heard the weary whisper.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
He spun around allowing more hair to escape the tight bandage, so to fall pathetically around his shoulders.  
  
"Rei, I'm sorry." This whisper came again.  
  
"Kai." Rei smiled and rushed to his side, kneeling to eye level. "You're alright." Tears danced in the corners of Rei's eyes for the second time that night, except this time for happiness.  
  
"Rei, I was worried." Kai looked down as if finding it hard to say the right words. Rei shook his head and brought his finger to Kai's lips.  
  
"It's alright Kai," he paused, "The truth is..." this time Kai would be awake for Rei's confession and this was taking a lot more effort then he had planned. "The truth is I love you."  
  
Kai's expression was all wrong. Not how Rei pictured it would be at all. Instead of looking tender and joyful, he appeared sad, full of remorse and regret. He quickly looked away allowing Rei's finger to fall to his chest.  
  
"Kai?" Rei said again. "I love you." Kai finally turned back to Rei and shook his head.  
  
"Rei, I can't say something that I don't understand." 


	4. Bound by Hate

(Sorry this took so long but ya know mental block and all…. Anyways I'd like to thank my friend Kitty for helping me with the production of this story and all that jazz.   
  
Oh and also because recently it has been ignored, of course Beyblade does not belong to me so I don't own it…. At least that's what they think… heh heh heh)  
  
Weak and Powerless  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kai sighed and sat up closing his eyes in dull pain. He groaned softly and gazed out the window wanting so much more then his present surroundings. Turning to look to the door he swung his legs over the side of the bed and made sure no one was coming. Bracing his left hand against the head board of the hospital bunk, he forced himself to his feet cringing for his weakness. The cursed intravenous hung pathetically from his right arm. He looked at them lazily and then held back a laugh, an angst ridden laugh, one full of hatred for such confinement.  
  
Kai watched the door, then the clock, both in anticipation. Rei was supposed to have been there an hour ago and instead he had left Kai for the time being. He smiled, he was glad to finally have some time alone, or at least that's what he told himself. Really he was anxious. Ever since the emergency he had been debating just what Rei was to him.   
  
Rei loved him? Kai asked himself, how was that possible? Kai had never thought of anyone that way and... Rei was another guy. The blue haired boy sighed deeply and sat back down clutching his tired chest.   
  
The last two weeks since awaking had been difficult for him. There had been endless tests, physical therapy and raw emotions that had kept Kai up long into the nights. He remembered how the raven haired boy had looked at him that night, tears running down his gentle smiling face. How he had held Kai's hand with endearment and protection and been there for him when he had awoken from his silent death. The words he had spoken to Kai had lit a fire within him. He had not known how to react, for he did not understand the conditions of love, and couldn't bring himself to lie to Rei on the subject. His thoughts were filled with Rei now, he could hardly go anytime at all without the amber eyed blader drifting into his mind, leaving him feeling a little queasy and unstable. When Rei smiled at him, he could feel his heart melt, almost as if it had been made of ice and was now thawing to allow him to learn new skills and experience emotions to their full potential.   
  
"Oh Rei," he whispered breathlessly as the door opened, flooding the room with the artificial hall lights.  
  
"Kai! You're awake." Rei grinned and motioned towards his dubbed chair.  
  
"You're late." Kai replied swiftly brushing all ideas of Rei out of his mind, and turning away from the happy boy.   
  
Rei replied by laughing, knowing in his heart Kai hadn't meant that and it was just a reflex. "Well hello to you to. If you would just look at me, I know you would find it in your lonely heart to forgive me, for I have a reason." Rei smiled again obviously excited about something.  
  
The gray eyed patient sighed and shook his head. What the hell had Rei brought him now? He questioned briefly before sighing. At least Rei was wrong about one thing he wasn't lonely, at least not as lonely as he could be, and he did truly enjoy the fair skinned boy's loyal companionship. He only blinked in reply, which Rei took for a signal to carry on.  
  
"I was thinking of ways to help you recover faster and it came to me." He paused and that's when Kai's eye was caught by an object Rei was clutching lovingly in his right hand, which he noticed Rei squeeze momentarily before continuing. "I know everything has been difficult to grasp so I thought I'd bring you something that would help you to focus you're mind a little better." Rei smiled briefly before holding out his gift in offering.  
  
Kai choked back a gasp as he reached longingly for the object in Rei's hands.  
  
"Dranzer." He whispered, removing the beyblade from Rei's palm, however both boys made eye contact as Kai only slowly moved his hand away, allowing his fingertips to brush Rei's as he held Dranzer lightly. The touch made the teammates smile, but the moment was quickly over as Kai realized what he was doing and retracted his hand to his chest. Pressing his loved blade to him, images flashed in his mind.  
  
[Rei and Max back to back. Looks of fear, anger, stupidity from those who wished to hurt. Littered beyblades. A fight. Pain.] The illusions came one after another. [A knife. A wounded boy. Rei. Blood. Pain.]  
  
Kai moaned, agonized by the thoughts. Rei was with him in a second, swiftly leaving his chair and sitting next to Kai with one hand resting on his sweating bare back. Again Kai groaned clenching his hands into fists with Dranzer close to him. His eyes shut fast and his expression showed suffering.  
  
"Kai, Kai, KAI." Rei accidentally shouted out of fear. "Kai. What's wrong?" He asked in vain as the boy collapsed to the bed, nearly ripping out at the intravenous. Dranzer fell from his grip and landed with a soft noise on the floor a few feet away. Slowly Kai recovered until at last he opened his eyes lying on the bed with Rei kneeling carefully over him, both hands pressed to Kai's cold chest.  
  
"Rei," Kai whispered again, "Rei why didn't you tell me?" Rei shook his head not understanding. The pained boy grimaced, an expression lay on his face that was unrecognizable.  
  
"Tell you what Kai?" Rei asked desperately. The silver eyed boy replied by lifting his hand up near the golden eyes of his watcher and gently brushing the scar on his right cheek.  
  
"That I did this to you."  
  
Rei grabbed for his hand and shook his head.  
  
"No you didn't, it was my fault." The smile had been replaced by a frown to Kai's disappointment. He wished he knew away to change that, but it seemed only Rei held such power to make someone else other then himself smile.  
  
"Rei," Kai whispered and closed his eyes, exhausted by the memories.  
  
Rei waited until he felt Kai had fallen asleep before he fell lightly on to his chest, allowing himself to rise and fall with Kai's breathing. Tears of desire fell from his amber sight. Kai had lost all memories of that night and Rei wished that it could have stayed that way however he should have known that the strong leader would somehow over come the barrier of loss. Rei still clutched Kai's hand in his, the other gloved hand was wrapped around Kai's chest. He held tight, but not too much so to wake the peacefully resting boy. He decided that if he didn't let go nothing would happen, at least that's what he wanted. This was the closest he had ever been to Kai, and in his opinion he never wished to leave this moment.  
  
Kai could only feel Rei, he dared not disturb the boy, for fear after realizing Kai wasn't really asleep, he would withdraw his touch. Instead Kai only smiled and carefully, trying to make it seem it a subtle action, placed his left hand on Rei's back. Then sighing he did fall asleep.   
  
~~  
  
The rain had finally cleared up and now the late afternoon sunlight streamed through the clouds to glow gently on Kai's face as he awoke.  
  
"Damn sun." He groaned and rolled over in the bed. Lying next to him peacefully was Rei. He looked so captivating. His raven hair tied loosely behind him had fallen over his shoulders and chest, and his expression was at ease, caring and thoughtful. His silent lips were smiling gently providing the perfect touch to the angelic boy. Kai couldn't help but smile. The moment was perfect and he longed to reach out closer to Rei and... that was as far as Kai's plan went. What could he do? Rei loved him yet Kai hardly knew just what love could mean, and then there was the looming fact that Kai had hurt Rei.  
  
The scar was deep, or had been, he could tell that much. It was still healing but now beginning to turn white. It was the only flaw to Rei's perfect complexion.  
  
Rei also felt the sunlight on his eyes, and slowly stretching, he opened his eyes to see a shocking sight. Kai lay right next to him, not more then a foot away. So close? Had Rei fallen asleep?   
  
Kai had noticed the beautiful boy awaking and had quickly pretended to be asleep so as to not startle him.  
  
How long had he been sleeping? Rei questioned and slowly and subtly made to rise from his sleeping position. He was just about to leave when he felt a touch on his right hand.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Kai asked modestly, remaining with a certain amount of depth in his voice so as to hide his emotion. Rei's shock changed to a smile as he turned to watch Kai.  
  
"Not if you don't want me too."  
  
"I'd actually like to talk."  
  
Rei cringed knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to Kai, and instead nodded. The room was silent save the machines that monitored their resentful patient. Rei moved up to the headboard and brought his knees to his chest watching Kai the whole time.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well I went to get Dranzer and they told me they wouldn't be able to administrate him to me for it was part of your personal belongings and-"  
  
"That night." Rei knew better then to have tried to advert Kai's attention from his question.  
  
"You don't need to know." Rei's gaze dropped, knowing what he had said was wrong. He was only proved right as Kai sat up too quickly and triggered pain in his chest.   
  
"I have a right." He replied coughing, then calmed himself down and rested back to face Rei.  
  
"Max and I got ourselves into some trouble and you helped us out. That's all."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"I got myself on the wrong end of a knife." Rei replied trying to make it sound as if it was casual.  
  
"My knife?" Kai dared to ask.  
  
"It was my fault-"  
  
"No what did I do?"  
  
"It was my fault." Rei tried to repeat.  
  
"No." Kai had extensively leaped forward and harshly grabbed Rei's shoulders. The amber eyed boy replied with shock and sank backwards trying to escape Kai's brief anger.  
  
"Stop lying to me to benefit you!" He managed to yell silently. " You're being selfish in the respect that you want to protect me from the truth. Again I ask you, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!"  
  
Rei was more then startled as he began to fight Kai off, but his passionate hate for lies held Rei pinned, until at last he sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you," he hesitated, "but I still believe that it was my fault."  
  
"I don't care who's fault it was." Kai replied calming down but not removing his hands from Rei's shoulders. "Only that I know what happened."  
  
Rei told him most of the story explaining how if it hadn't been for Kai, neither of the two Bladebreakers would have escaped as successfully as they did. When he got to the part where he had heard Kai cry out in pain, his thoughts dwindled.  
  
"I reached for your shoulder with full intentions on helping. I know in all my years of training, never take a fighter off of his or her guard however... my... my desire..." Rei looked down again.  
  
"Your desire?" Kai was left to search the obsidian haired boy's expression with confused desperation for the truth and to learn of how he had hurt his companion. Rei nodded in response.  
  
"My desire to help you, to reach for you and keep you safe. You protected me and I wished only to help, not to cause you harm." He sighed sadly, the room held still, full of remorse. "I was selfish, you were confused by my action obviously, for you turned around and caught me with your knife."  
  
The room held almost no noise at all as Kai let his hold on Rei slip, looking down to the bed sheets he shuddered. Knowing the story had helped his mind to form clear memories of the night. He remembered the blood and pain, and finally he remembered watching as Rei fell to his knees, and Kai had been consumed by the swarm on angry nobodies.  
  
~~  
  
[Rei shut the door quietly after glancing at Kai one last time. The two shared a room, they always had in hotels during the tournaments. Rei was the only person who had ever understood Kai's silence and therefore Kai accepted him.  
  
Kai opened his eyes, the spell of his silence obviously broken as he sat up and easily walked to the window, trying mildly not to listen to the happy voices of his team mates.  
  
He was taught to be alone. To be alone was power. The minute you tied yourself up, you became influenced and weak. Kai never wanted to be weak or powerless. He was strong full of determination and still held it in his heart to be dominator to anything he ever came across. He refused to be like the others, naive and carefree to the wrongs around them.   
  
Kai knew evil. He knew it's first name and spent much of his life taking orders from it, and here was a perfect example of those who lived life too freely.  
  
He didn't need 'friends' as Tyson put it. Nor 'teammates' as Max would say, and he most certainly didn't need 'help' even if it was from Rei.  
  
So it brought him to that window to watch out for that so called team. The laughed happily together as they headed for the park. Kai surveyed the area watching Rei closest. The others had moved on ahead, but Rei held back walking deliberately with patient ease across the grass. At one point he turned to gaze at the hotel and Kai had to move from the window so as to not be seen. He was too far away to read Rei's expression but he was almost positive it would be a lonely one.  
  
Rei had always sought out Kai for help. Kai knew that well and seemed to almost take pride in it, though he rarely responded with what his companion searched for. The determined boy refused to be weak.  
  
Kai liked Rei. Rei understood him, knew when he wanted to be alone and when he wanted someone to follow, even if Kai wouldn't admit his insecurities. Rei knew just how to comfort Kai without comforting him at all, and how to push the right buttons to manipulate his strength.  
  
Kai hated Rei. Rei was the only person that understood him, and could use that against him, though the amber eyed boy never would. Rei knew just who Kai was and that scared Kai to think he had accidentally let someone get to know him.  
  
Some activity deeper into the park caught Kai's attention. It was some sort of party for the New York sort. He was about to turn away and ignore it when he noticed Rei branch off from the group, with Max in tow. They were headed straight for the event.  
  
This angered Kai, at least he thought it had. Really it worried him to think Rei was headed towards certain danger. Quickly he turned to the door and followed in the direction of the others.  
  
He held back not wanting to alert Rei in case he was wrong and instead he just watched. When they had encountered the older boys he had the feeling that the beybattle would solve the problem. Kai had faith in the Bladebreakers, this would be an easy match even against the numbers.  
  
It was then that the two boys had been surrounded and Kai had taken action. He launched Dranzer to lead their attention away.  
  
The fight had begun.]  
  
~~  
  
Kai remembered. He had hurt Rei, it had been his fault he had left it too long. He had hoped that Rei would be all right and in turn waited to long to take action.  
  
A knock came at the door and both boys looked up to see Rose smiling.  
  
"Mister Hiwatari? We will be taking away the intravenous now." She moved to the other side of the bed and began to disable the wires. Rei watched entranced as the woman gave Kai back his freedom. Kai remained emotionless, numb from the pain that was falling on him all at once.   
  
"There." She smiled again and turned to leave before turning back to Rei. "I'm sorry son but Kai has some final tests tonight and I would prefer if you didn't spend the night. However I know it will be hard so I expect you back first thing tomorrow morning." She winked at him and left.   
  
"I'm sorry Kai." Rei spoke turning his attention back to Kai. The slate haired boy had taken to gazing out the window again, clutching his now unrestrained arm. He turned to Rei and shook his head.  
  
"I want to be left alone now Rei." He replied, not exactly with anger however not with much lightness either. Rei understood and nodded knowing it was getting late anywise. He tried to smile one last time at Kai, but Kai had returned to gazing out the window. He shook his head sadly and quietly let himself out.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Rei went to the hospital and Kai wasn't there. 


	5. When all is Lost

Weak and Powerless  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kai walked along the street, trying his best to ignore the minor limp, he had sadly grown accustomed to, in his left leg.  
  
The indiscreet selfish act had been already committed. His only positive thought to his conscience was that he had left a message on the Kinomiya phone. He hoped that Rei would receive it eventually, however not until he had completed what he set out to do.  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Last boarding call to all passengers flying to New York via Japan air, flight 308." The hollow echo rang in Kai's ears. He placed a coin in the pay phone and leaned casually against the wall, post dialing the unfamiliar number. He hoped no one would pick up and gratefully his wishes were answered.  
  
"Kinomiya residence. Home of the world champion blader... and his Grandpa. I'm probably off blading now, so ya know the routine." Tyson's cocky audio voice could be heard. It took a moment for Kai to reply deciding if this was really what he wanted to do.  
  
"Rei. This is Kai. I've gone to sort out some problems. I'll be back." He was about to hang up when he hesitated and looked at the phone before returning it to his ear and whispering, "wait for me."   
  
[/flashback]  
  
It was dark now. The unstable patient had left the hospital late the night before and spent a good part of the early morning trying to catch a flight out of Tokyo.   
  
He knew he had yet to think things through sufficiently however everything in his heart told him to do this. Kai was possessed with the will to avenge the dignity that had been strip from him and, also the falter which had harmed his poor Rei.  
  
~~  
  
Rei looked around the empty hospital room for any traces of Kai's disappearance. It was silent. The open window carried in a morning breeze that felt warm yet so cold to Rei's goosebumped skin. The blankets on the bed were tidy and the all was in immaculate order. The already unneeded intravenous connection was forgotten in the corner, pronouncing it's sinister disapproval for the missing patient. It seemed no one had even been there. A moment was taken for Rei to grasp the situation. [Maybe he was in the wrong room?] He questioned stupidly, knowing Kai was the only one on this floor whom had a private room.   
  
Rei walked to the bed and looked around for a note, any signs of struggle or even a small clue as too what had happened. [Maybe they had released him from confinement earlier this morning?] Rei knew this wasn't possible at all, but still he grasped in vain for answers.  
  
"Good Morning Rei." Rose sung out happily behind the confused raven haired boy. "Where is our stubborn patient?" She asked not knowing yet a reason to be concerned. She placed a tray of breakfast on the table next to the vacant bed and turned to observe Rei.  
  
"What's wrong Son?" She questioned as Rei clenched his fists in frustration. "Where is Kai?"  
  
"Gone." He replied and then turned to run from the place of the condemned.  
  
~~  
  
He shouldn't have just left Rei. Kai knew better then that, however he also acknowledged that his loyal companion would have never agree to begin a fight, and that was just what Kai proposed to do.  
  
Tired from the day he leaned against a vacant, stone wall sighing deeply, and huddling deeper into this clothes which he had found at the hospital. He had retrieved his black tank top and pants. Both fit rather differently, for his once strong, intimidating form had been replaced by a month of recovery and injuries and reduced to something that showed only a shadowed strength, which even Kai wasn't sure he could still manipulate. His trademark scarf hung loosely around his neck, catching in the superficial wind from passing cars, every now and then. The expressionate blue facial marks, that seemed to constantly radiate Kai's usual authority, had been redone for the first time in over a month giving him the renewed determination he craved. His arms now lay crossed before him in order to retain any warmth he could collect, however if he were to put them in his pockets he'd find the beloved Dranzer blade in one and the cursed knife in the other. All had remained untouched as of the night of the fight, but that did not include Kai's confidence.   
  
Rei. Kai's heart cringed at the thought of how devastated his golden eyed protector would be when he received the angst ridden message, and for a brief moment Kai almost wished Rei was there with him. [No. That wouldn't do.] He wouldn't put Rei again into danger. He tried to force the images of his dear, loyal companion from his mind and set his focus on his goal, but those memories were the only thing keeping him warm.  
  
~~  
  
"Rei!" Tyson's panicked voice came from the kitchen. "Dude! Is that you?" He leaped from his chair and rushed to the door to see who had just come in.   
  
"Yea." Rei panted grimly having run all the way from the hospital.  
  
"Dude. Where is he?"  
  
"Not good. Not good at all." Rei replied then hesitated. "Wait how did you know he was gone?"  
  
"He left a message on my home phone." Tyson grabbed Rei's arm and dragged him to the kitchen where Hilary and Max sat expectantly. "We woke up this morning and I checked messages and found this." Tyson pressed a button on the answering machine and the room went silent to hear Kai's silent, calm voice. When the message was over the obsidian haired boy felt completely numb. They had all heard it... Kai and the hidden message in the background that sounded of a airport.  
  
"He's gone back to New York." Rei spoke again with grimness, both hands braced against the counter.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Hilary asked sincerely worried.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
~~  
  
All the effort Kai had been recollecting and earning in the past weeks had been used up just to take him to this destination, and for once the independent, stubborn steely eyed boy was second guessing himself.  
  
[How can I possibly do this?] Kai asked himself, recrossing his arms and rubbing them to keep warm. [I'm too weak. Far too weak. If only....] He paused in his train of thought taking a brief moment to look up and observe his surroundings. [If only Rei were here I'd be able to do this. If only he were by my side this would be an easy feat.] Kai dropped his gaze to the ground and shook his head slowly closing his eyes he sunk to the pavement.  
  
[How can I expect him here for me though? After all the times I've turned him down, pushed him away and ignored him, how can I even have the thought that he would still be here for me. Now this? He has only wanted to help and now I've left him. I bet his glad.] Kai thought bitterly, not understanding why anyone could possibly care for someone as cold as himself. [I bet he feels relieved that I'm not around to slow him down and rip out his heart. All he wanted was to love me and... I turned him down because... because... I was... afraid.] Once again he paused, thinking of the situation, feeling that like a puzzle his thought were beginning to make sense. [I was afraid that someone may actually love me... or to be more specific that I could love someone.]  
  
~~  
  
"Rei! You don't have to do this!" Tyson yelled from the door of the dojo, far too late. Rei had already run from the house headed in the direction of the airport. Though very unlikely, Rei hoped that somehow Kai had yet to leave, though this seemed rather impossible since the message received had been from hours ago.  
  
This was crazy. Rei had no idea what to do if he didn't find Kai at the airport and worse yet he didn't have any money to follow him. So far the only conclusion the amber eyed youth had reached was that for one of the first times in his life, he was rushing into an absolute extreme without any plan what so ever.  
  
When he arrived at the airport he headed immediately to a counter.  
  
"Has Kai Hiwatari made any flight reservations to New York?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I cannot give you that information."   
  
"Please it's an emergency." Rei reacted with hurt.  
  
"Why wouldn't he tell you where he was going?"  
  
"Good question, listen it's important. He has just been from the hospital where he was released far too early and is still recovering from major injuries."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And?" Rei looked puzzled what more did this woman want. Then it came to him. "And I love him." It was the woman's turn to look shocked, almost disgusted, as she began to check her computer.  
  
"Rei. Dude?" Max's hand was felt on Rei's left shoulder as he turned with wide eyes.  
  
"Maxie!" Max was followed by Tyson holding on to Hilary's hand for dear life through an upcoming crowd, Kenny with his laptop and Grandpa looking pleasantly happy as always.  
  
"You shouldn't have left so soon buddy. We could have given you a ride." Tyson stated after making it clear to the pedestrians that only he touched Hilary. The smile Hilary gave to Tyson composed envy for Rei as he longed for the same expression he sought from Kai.  
  
"And besides where were you planning on getting the money for the ticket? The sky?" Max asked laughing.  
  
"We all finally understand what's going on here." Hilary turned to smile sweetly at Rei. "And personally it's great though you should have told us earlier."  
  
"Told you what?"  
  
"That you like Kai dude." Max grinned holding out his hand to Rei in acceptance.  
  
"Though I don't see how anyone could like a cold jerk like him." Tyson grumbled then laughed.  
  
"He did save us Ty, remember that." Max stated.  
  
"Anywise, Rei you have to hurry if you're planning on getting to New York fast. The next flight is leaving in ten minutes and there is only three seats left." Kenny was checking the airport information on Dizzi and reporting it as quickly as possible. "And yes Rei, Kai was on the last flight to New York, which left just over five hours ago. However, it had a stop in London so it might have slowed it down where as your flight will be straight through." He smirked at the woman whom had refused to give Rei information, then turned to whisper to the astonished amber eyed boy. "I hacked into the airport mainframe knowing you would probably have difficulties."  
  
"And I Rei-man... I brought the dough. My number one homie T-dog told me what you were a plannin, and I chose to help out my friend in need." He smiled at Rei then turned to the attendant. "One to New York there Missy."  
  
Rei could hardly speak as his supportive friend surrounded him smiling and laughing giving him words of wisdom to tell Kai when.... and if, Rei found him.  
  
~~  
  
Dark shadows loomed in the park. Kai wondered briefly how such a lush area of land could appear so inviting during the day and so sinister at night. The sounds ahead of him told him that this is where he would find trouble. However trouble was exactly what Kai was looking for.   
  
The grass was wet under his feet from a recent rain that threatened to fall again. The air was still providing discomfort for the limping blue haired boy, who on arrival was taking in deep semi-painful gasps of air. His expression which held artificial determination was dark, shadowed by a vacant light. His eyes were dim, lacking their usual fire. The movement was stiff as if Kai was fighting an imaginary force that only wished for him to give up and turn the other way, in the direction that led away from certain danger.  
  
[Why am I doing this?] He asked himself longing for a justifiable answer. [I can do it, Just not now.] Kai hated to admit his weakness but now as he stood at the crest of the hill he was certain that this plan was only out of desperation to escape his shameful fate that had befallen him over the past month. Things had never been as bleak for the youthful silver eyed blader as they were now. The predicament was useless, it was near impossible that he would walk away from this one alive... unless...  
  
"Look there!" A gruff shout rung solidly out through the stiff night.   
  
"Looks like fate has brought us a new punching bag." Another answered. Kai cringed not in fear but in pain as floods of memories once again rose from the devastating night.   
  
[There is no turning back now.] Kai thought grimly checking his pockets for both useful possessions. He grasped Dranzer in his right hand, momentarily feeling the burning strength that the bit beast held, flow through his veins rejuvenating him a little, and also of his feeling for Rei. He had to do this for Rei, his only hope was that he would be able to see his golden eyed protector one last time before any unpredictable demise.  
  
~~  
  
The plane landed gently as Rei already began to prepare his leave. The stewardess looked angrily at him noting his impatience throughout the whole flight. Rei bitterly could imagine her thoughts of hasty teens and their problems, little did she know.  
  
The door had hardly opened before Rei sprung with cat-like grace from the plane ignoring any rude gestures he received, and rushed through the terminal.  
  
[Must find Kai.] He panted as he rushed the dark deserted streets. [It will not end like this. He needs to know I'd be there for him at any time at all.]   
  
"Kai I'm on my way." He spoke allowed.   
  
~~  
  
Kai prepared himself, grinning with intensity that may have meagerly intimidated someone of his unregistered confidence.  
  
"You looking for a fight?" He asked calmly regaining his determination, cracking his knuckles also to add for effect. "If so, I feel we have a score to settle."  
  
"Are you that kid that we pummeled last month?"  
  
"Damn! And here we all thought you had died."  
  
"Too bad we won't spare you twice."  
  
"Enough with the trash talking." Kai commented, "show me just how confident you are." Adrenaline already blazed through him like Dranzer's fire, a flame which ignored the frail frame and struck straight in the heart, heightening Kai's spirits and strength. "How about it?" He asked no longer phased by any weakness he hardly believed to possess.  
  
"I think this kid has a big mouth." The ring leader of the morons stepped forward cracking his neck as if to imitate and scare the born fighter, he was disappointed when Kai only smiled and nodded.  
  
"Perhaps but I can back it up."  
  
Kai through the first punch, a feint to take the guy off his guard, then with his right fist he struck the man's solar plexus, winding him immediately. Others began to advance but the idiot held them away with unsure authority, through gasps of air explaining this was his bone to pick.  
  
Kai stood back falling into a fighting stance at once, waiting for the other boy to recover not wanting to immediately take advantage of the handicap he held over his opponent. He recovered quicker then the blue haired boy intended and sloppily threw at Kai a anger weakened hook punch. Kai easily dodged it, then taking advantage of his smaller size moved in under the next punch, kicking out expertly with his left foot to nail the adversary in the groin. The ringleader stumbled, eyes wild with pain, however Kai knew better then to take such an easy victory and once again held his position. The reaction to the kick was a full forced body throw, where the boy advantaged his weight into Kai. Silver gaze adverted; Kai stumbled backwards on his bad knee loosing ground and having no choice but to accept double punishment to his exposed right side.  
  
This however only fed to Kai's fire as the pain became numb from racing adrenaline and he pulled a combination of feint punches, another kick to the solar plexus and at last a punch to the face, which caused blood flow.  
  
"Bitch!" The aggressor yelled out angrily flinging one arm to his bloodied mess of a nose the other was used for balance as he kicked out at the youth, he was finding up until now nothing more then a pest. Kai was prepared though and caught the leg in one arm using the other he flipped over the fighter onto his stomach once again winding him. Driving his boot into the fallen antagonist's back; he made sure that this idiot wouldn't be arising anytime soon.  
  
Shock waved over the crowd as all were impressed, disgraced and angered by the fall of their leader. Atlas Kai was satisfied but knew it wouldn't have been that easy so he retook his fighting stance and waited for the certain, predictable attack.   
  
Surrounded all at once it was evident who would be victorious though the strength of fire would fight straight until the end was over.   
  
He was stuck from all sides. Wanting this fight over quick before any authority arrived the gangsters planned to make Kai's death quick and relatively painful.   
  
Reaching into his pocket he grabbed for the knife as blood flooded his left eye blinding it from a cut above his brow. As he grasped the handle he swore he could almost hear Rei's voice.  
  
Kai. It was as if Kai could feel Rei's nearness however the silver eyed boy supposed it was a sure fire symptom that death was near, until...  
  
"KAI! KAI! IT'S ME REI!" He did hear Rei. Was it possible Rei had come to save him? Again? He smiled as blood completely blinded him and was comforted by his last warm though of Rei's voice. Rei came for me. Kai thought, death reaching it's cold finger to him. He came after all. It's only too bad he is too late. 


	6. All's Not too Late

Weak and Powerless  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Rei raced across the damp park grass, ignoring his desperate lungs crying out for air, disregarding the danger, oblivious to the cold, concentrating only on Kai. [Kai].   
  
His heart tore as he found the blue haired boy he had sought for, now once again so vacant of life. The sight made him stop sudden.  
  
"How dare you." He growled from deep in his throat staring abrupt at the attackers. "Leave him alone." Rei commanded trying to place all his authority he could obtain into his words.  
  
"He brought it on himself." One adversary shrugged stepping away from the lifeless body.   
  
"Yea, he just showed up and demanded a rematch." They began to back away from Kai, feeling there was no reason in beating on a listless punching bag.  
  
"He took down the leader." One stated with anger pointing at a groaning kid about a foot taller then Rei. "He beat him up good and no one does that to us and expects to get away with it."  
  
[Kai, why would you do that?] Rei thought sadly, feeling a small knot of emotion grow in his throat, as he looked over at his own fallen leader. Away from the shadows of his attackers Kai looked even worse. His scarf laid tore and ripped, decorated with blood, crimson fell like tears around his beautiful face. He appeared small, unlike the Kai, Rei usually knew so well, like the Kai who needed help who needed someone to always be there for him. Kai needed someone who was going to take him into their arms and hold him against his fears. Rei felt Kai needed him, but was it too late now.  
  
"But since all you kids seem to be in such a hurry to die..." The hollow threat brought Rei back to his senses as he noticed the reproaching group, bent on their own revenge.  
  
"Nice slice there, catboy. Did you and your little boyfriend, have a fight?" A burly boy taunted referring to Rei's nearly healed scar.  
  
Rei attempted to back up, unable to understand why anyone could be so cruel, so thrilled off dealing out cards of pain.  
  
"Can't we end this?" The amber eyed victim asked with doubtful hope. "There are all of you against one of me. The odds are in your favor. Can you not just walk away with that in mind?" He asked vainly hoping to get himself and whatever was left of Kai out of this quick."   
  
"You wanted to catch our attention didn't you?" Rei had hit a dead end, as he backed into the reinforcements. A kid far taller than even Rei, looked down over the defeated boy grinning. He placed one arm around his shoulder and another on the cheek with the scar causing Rei to flinch inwardly by the harsh touch. "Isn't that what you were looking for?" He asked drawing his mouth to Rei's ear.   
  
Rei recognized the boy all at once it was the once who had offered for the other's to have 'fun' with poor Max. His intentions came clear to Rei. Quickly the obsidian haired fighter clutched the arm around his neck and tugged leaning into the opponent it took little effort to throw him to the ground, so he landed with a hollow thud. Rei offered no words of closure as he dodged around a couple of grabs. His luck only faired for so long and finally he was caught by his collar and slammed against the tree.  
  
"Enough of this. If we wanted a fight we would look for one. It is very rarely that the mouse comes to the tiger's den. All of this is really quite annoying." His captor spoke almost spitting his words as he leveled his face inches from Rei's.  
  
"Well then you're in luck because it just so happens that I'm the tiger and you're the mouse so all hassle has been dispersed. No need to kill." Rei managed, though the hand clutching him was beginning to press into his throat, his words shallow as he gasped for air.  
  
"And how do you suppose you will escape this?"  
  
A sudden slow, awkward movement caught Rei's eye, however he was quick to dismiss it, knowing in his heart that even he wasn't sure how he was supposed to escape this, and fulfill his threat. He had to buy time. He tried to loosen the grip on his neck by shifting his shoulders. The result was a devastating blow to his collar bone by his opponent's free fist.  
  
"Don't try it." He gave in reply, ignoring the moan Rei could hardly help but allow to escape, then as to make Rei's situation worse he reached into his pocket pulling from it a sheathed knife. "How about a matching scar for death?"  
  
Rei shuddered this was it, he was surrounded; closing his eyes he felt a sharp prick on his chest. The knife cut easily through the fabric of the typical Chinese styled outfit, leaving behind a thin trail of blood. It was obvious this one had a fetish for causing others harm.   
  
Another line intersected the previous cut creating a cross.  
  
"X marks the spot." He grunted trying to wipe the knife clean with one hand. In the process however he took only a moment of attention off of Rei which the obsidian haired boy used to his advantage, kicking the weapon from his hand.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed you fun." A soft pained voice came. "Because it could possibly your last memory." Silence fell as all turned to the back where a broken boy, with blue hair, steely gaze and confident smile picked up the abandoned knife.  
  
"Kai?" Rei whispered, amazed to see the boy who was almost virtually back from the dead.  
  
"Who were you expecting?" Kai asked bitterness creeping into his voice as he fell back into a fighting stance.   
  
Seizing the moment of doubt, Rei pushed off his own attacker causing him to stumble back, then crouching down he landed a punch that left the guy helpless to any other assault he may try.  
  
"Lets not waste time?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Many had already grown bored moments before Kai had made his return. Others decided it wasn't worth their time, however until now six remained, all intimidating in their own way.  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Rei asked briefly gazing admirably at his partner.  
  
"The same way we do anything. Just go in and get the job done." Kai replied still not turning to look at Rei.  
  
~~  
  
Kai groaned, the dream had been so wonderful, why did he have to leave the warmth. He lay in the grass his head in Rei's lap as the raven haired boy looked out over the river a perfect smile graced on his lips. His golden eyes seemed to know all, as their amber depths shone bright leaving a sense of goodness. Why did he have to leave it? He had been happy, it had all been over and the result had been limitless. Was this death?  
  
He awoke because he heard Rei cry out in pain.   
  
Kai wasn't exactly quick to jump up however he knew his help was needed. The chill returned at once, the chill of pain and of dried blood. He could hardly move and it felt as if every bone ached, every muscle every thought.  
  
He gazed over at the commotion. Then was it true? Had Rei truly come for him?   
  
A boy had his arm around the struggling Chinese youth. This tore at Kai's heart with a new feeling. Jealousy? Someone else was giving Rei the touch that Kai had longed for. No one would touch his Rei.  
  
Angrily he rose to his feet, his body screaming in protest. Shaking, he took a step forward, just in time to see Rei slammed against a tree. Hesitantly he approached the angry crowd, and longingly he watched as blood painted paired lined down Rei's chest.  
  
"Stop." He whispered unable to find his voice at first. "Let him go." He tried again trying to get to his companion. A knife landed near him, which he picked up and held for a moment. This was it. It was now or never, briefly touching Dranzer for strength, he threw himself into the middle of everything.  
  
"I hope you are enjoying your fun." He taunted, realizing that it was Rei who had sent the deadly gift his way. "Because is could possibly your last memory."  
  
Rei was able to take advantage of the distraction and flee to Kai.  
  
Now they stood side by side ready to finish what Kai had stupidly begun.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to clean up my mistake." He told the silent reproachful boy next to him.  
  
"It's a good change. Since you are always tidying ours."  
  
"Never yours. You hardly make mistakes." Kai said looking down and away from Rei who took a moment to turn and smile.  
  
"We all make mistakes."  
  
Together they took the fight into their own hands using their far superior skills in which to take down the handful of oppressors.   
  
Despite himself Kai could hardly refrain from allowing a slight grin to toy on his lips as he enjoyed the revenge, also pausing briefly to watch Rei take down those who had once thought him as the victim. His movements were silent filled with grace that only the sleek youth could maneuver. Kai was pleased to be able to have him there and for once he felt his prayers had been answered. All that stood now between him and Rei were a few obstacles, who would pay for their crime.   
  
The cool, smooth handles of the twin daggers Kai now carried, felt both agile and dangerous, somewhat like his beautiful companion. Possessing them gave him the final motivation to complete his vengeance. Since one knife had been a deadly offering to Rei, and the other an equally fatal gift from him. With this in mind he tore merciless through anyone who attempted to take advantage of the ambitious upper hand.  
  
"You will all pay for the harm you have done." Kai growled viciously, wounding his attackers by determined force.  
  
Rei brought the final aggressor to his feet in front of Kai. Crouching over, the steely-eyed boy, brandished his knife carefully preparing to give the defenseless oppressor a parting gift. It wasn't until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder did Kai remembered his senses. Without realizing it he had become angered which had caused the uneasy blood lust to occur. It was Rei who suppressed the feeling, shaking his head so that the loose strands of obsidian played around his fatigued figure.  
  
"Anymore, and we would be just as bad as them," and then they collapsed together in each other's arms. Kai realizing how much his golden eyed guardian would teach him.   
  
~~  
  
Kai awoke to warmth. Warmth from his heart, which spread out through his body, sighing he embraced and leaned into it. When atlas he opened his eyes it was to Rei, his arms around him. Rei was holding Kai, carefully as he too slept. The raven strands of silk lay around the two boys from Rei's unrestricted hair. His amber eyes opened slowly and again as they had in Kai's dream, Rei's lips graced him with one of those smiles that made everything all right.  
  
"We made it." He whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai returned hardly audibly. Rei shook his head in response touching his finger to the silver-eyed boy's lips.  
  
"No need."  
  
Sirens in the distance made them aware of the scenario. Someone must have witnessed what had happened and called emergency.  
  
Kai raised his hand to Rei's pale face and let it slip down his cheek and over the scar.  
  
"You didn't mean it." Rei said almost without thinking and then paused. "However it is in the past. Now is all that matters."  
  
Kai continued to let his hand slip trying in vain to wipe away the dried blood on Rei's chest.  
  
"Thank you Rei."  
  
"Was any less expected of me?" He asked with mock arrogance.  
  
"For everything." Rei nodded in response holding Kai closer to him and looking up into the dark, overcast sky. Rain had begun to fall in their sleep, a warm cleansing shower.  
  
"Rei?" Kai asked, attempting to pull Rei away from his thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm?" The golden eye protector asked absently.  
  
"I care for you too." Rei looked down at Kai, weakened and hurt, pained, but no longer alone, his eyes wide with shock."  
  
"But..." It was Kai's turn to silence the youth in question, as Kai placed his warm lips against Rei's and kissed him linking together their emotion atlas.  
  
When the finally pulled apart a smile was shared as they held on to each other's feelings, wishing they would never leave.  
  
"I love you Kai." Rei smiled at Kai, who returned it but instead shook his head regretfully.  
  
"I can't say something I don't understand." The azure haired boy replied.  
  
Rei sighed happily pulling Kai closer to his chest and smiling, feeling atlas the warmth he had searched for all this time right here in his arms. He knew Kai wouldn't understand love and in time he would teach him that, but for now this was all he needed.  
  
Paramedics eventually arrived picking up stray victims that had received the merciless end of Rei and Kai's anger. When they came to the two boys however, they hardly questioned their fondness for one another.  
  
"Ready to go?" One asked.  
  
Rei and Kai knew they weren't, but in all the shock they had forgotten their pain which now returned. Reluctantly they let each other go and were each lead to an ambulance.  
  
~~ Two months later.  
  
"I bet I can make a bigger splash then that Max!" Tyson called out and then threw himself off of the dock and into the ocean.  
  
"No way dude!" Max laughed rushing from the shallows to the jump point.  
  
Hilary watched from the subtle lap of the waves, judging the contest that had begun. "By the way you eat I think you can both make a splash big enough to take out the town." She called out handing Tyson a towel as he came out of the water. Kenny lay on a beach towel at the shore.   
  
It was summer now. The weather turned warm and the sky bright, the Bladebreakers had decided to make camp out at the beach.  
  
Kai sat leaning against the tree surveying the moment, and waiting for Rei to return.  
  
Rei. The name alone was warming to Kai. The last two months were spent the way Kai never thought was possible, with his companion. They had endured everything together after spending each a few weeks in the hospital recovering. Rei's scar was faded and it bore now the only memory of something that almost took everything however in return gave so much back to Kai. Someone who had never let him down. Over the past few months a lot had happened, and through it all they had been there for one another.  
  
Kai could now hardly remember a life in which he had spent away from the loyal, just, beautiful obsidian haired boy he was learning to love.  
  
"Here you are Kai." Rei smiled leaning down to kiss him and then hand him an ice cream cone.  
  
"I told you I didn't want any-" but his thoughts were interrupted by the others showing up at the sight of ice cream, which Rei dealt out accordingly, after being chosen for the mission. He waited to reply to Kai until they had left.   
  
"That's what you said but I knew you didn't mean it. Chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle cone just the way you like it." Rei smiled sitting against the tree in order to gaze at Kai at eye level.  
  
"How is it that you have come to know me so well?" Kai asked blinking, for he had craved ice cream just wouldn't have admitted to appreciating such a juvenile act at first.  
  
"Call it intuition."   
  
The both sat in silence Kai licking his ice cream, sharing some with Rei at times, and watching the others of the team play water tag.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Pardon?" Rei looked quickly at Kai, taking a moment to notice that Kai had begun to work up his old strength.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out?" He asked in moderation. Looking away he smiled at the clear sky and perfect day before returning his gaze to Rei. "I told you 'I love you.'"  
  
Rei smiled. Kai never seemed to tire of that perfect smile. He had come to love Rei for it. For he had longed to see such a grace and to achieve that was to make the golden eyes of the boy in from of him dance. Giving Happiness to Rei was how Kai tried to mostly occupy his time when he wasn't training or taunting Tyson. So it seemed relevant that that exact smile made Kai reach out and pull Rei to him kissing him softly of the head.  
  
"You taught me what love was. You taught me how to accept help and how to learn knew things. You showed me what was right and what was wrong, and helped me even when I hardly deserved it. You stood up for me in a fight and fought without doubt by my side, and now I realize I love you."  
  
Rei was speechless; left helpless by Kai's words he embraced the boy with equal feeling. He was hardly able to do any more the whisper his answer.  
  
"I love you too Kai."  
  
The End. 


End file.
